Le merveilleux amour de SoSo et SaSa
by sulring
Summary: gros délire sur SoSo et SaSa reste à deviner qui ils sont, mais ce n'est pas très compliqué


Le merveilleux amour de So-So et de Sa-Sa

_Voilà, si vous n'en avez pas assez des histoires à l'eau de rose, lisez celle-ci… Enfin, ça ressemble plus à un conte…_

Il était une fois un homme (façon de parler), enfin, plutôt une FI (Forme Indéterminée) nommée So-So. Celui-ci avait un rêve, un idéal ultime, qui était la recherche, non pas du temps perdu, ni de la vérité, mais de la domination du monde. Dans ce but, il forgea en secret (mais cela devint officiel par la suite) un maître anneau pour les gouverner tous, les trouver, les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. (enfin, on connaît tous la rengaine). Autant dire que c'était étrange de gouverner l'anneau rien qu'avec un anneau. Mais bon, c'était dans les mœurs du pays (ils sont fous ces mordoriens).

So-So perdit son anneau (futé le gars) lors d'une grande bataille, devant sa tour, à l'issue de laquelle, celle-ci fut rasée (la tour, pas la bataille).

Longtemps après, lorsque So-So eut retrouvé un semblant d'esprit, il fit reconstruire sa tour en identique : il n'allait pas s'enquiquiner à faire refaire des plans. Il prit la forme d'un grand œil géant et attendit : il n'avait que cela à faire.

C'est à ce moment précis de notre histoire que Sa-Sa intervient. Sa-Sa était un magicien sage au début, et après plus tellement. Il convoitait l'Anneau Unique, celui de So-So, pour son propre usage. Mais ni So-So, ni Sa-Sa ne savait où il se trouvait.

So-So étant à l'état d'œil, il était donc dans la capacité, par définition de voir. Même, il voyait tout. Pour en rajouter une couche, il savait tout (y comprit l'origine de l'univers, mais bon, il devait s'en foutre complètement). So-So avait pris contact avec Sa-Sa par l'intermédiaire d'une pierre de vision. Sa-Sa ne pouvait en effet pas se vanter de tout savoir : en plus d'être complètement myope, il était con comme ses pieds. En fait, il n'existait pas de lunettes à l'époque, et ceux qui n'y voyaient rien et qui en avaient les moyens s'achetaient des Palantirs (Promo, stock limité). Quand à la connerie, il n'existait pas de remède à l'époque.

So-So entraîna Sa-Sa dans sa guerre contre le syndicat des peuples libres (en gros, tout le continent). Sa-Sa, du fait de sa connerie sans fond, obéissait aveuglément à So-So. Dans ses moments de délire, après avoir fumé (du H, de l'herbe, un Ent, ça dépendait des jours), il déclamait dans son palantir : " So-So mon chou, je t'aime !" (Bienvenue dans l'univers fascinant de l'homosexualité…). So-So répondait : " Sa-Sa, t'es bien mignon, mais va attaquer le Rohan, on en parlera plus tard."

Or, So-So ayant découvert (grâce à ses services secrets) que Sa-Sa voulait son "précieux" (son anneau quoi), envoya ses larbins, les neuf NHE (Nazgûls Hurleurs Enragés AOC) à Isengard pour soutirer des informations à Sa-Sa. Sa-Sa, bien que terrorisé par Mümü (prononcer mou mou), le Seigneur des NHE, ne lâcha aucune information sur "la comté" et "Sacquet" (les NHE, tout comme So-So, ignoraient où était cette chose.) Le troupeau de NHE dépêché sur place n'eut qu'à faire demi-tour pour chercher le Comté sur une carte : de là vient l'expression futé comme un NHE. Ils finirent par trouver Sacquet, qui avait quitté la Comté depuis belle lurette.

Sur le chemin, quelques NHE avaient trouvé une FI, ressemblant à un homme et se dirigeant vers la Comté. Cette FI était au service de Sa-Sa. Les NHE, plus enragés que jamais, traînèrent le pôv'gars devant Mümü. Là, il cracha le morceau et trahit Sa-Sa. C'est ainsi que se brisa l'amitié qui liait Sa-Sa à So-So.  
Depuis, Sa-Sa a subit la révoltes des Ents (qui étaient disons pas contents du tout…) et sa cité à été inondée. Pleurant face à sa défaite, Sa-Sa supplia So-So de lui pardonner. Pleurer sur le giron de So-So n'avança pas les choses. So-So lui dit : "C'est ton problème, t'avais qu'à pas embêter les Ents. Je suis ni ton père, ni ton psy (heureusement), alors arrête de chialer et assume… Et puis, ton bled est très joli sous l'eau…" Et Sa-Sa pleura de plus belle…

Mais le destin fit que la Montagne du même nom (du destin), So-So fut détruit, en même temps que son anneau. Sa-Sa, lui, se fit assassiner par son plus fidèle serviteur, Grima face de rat langue de serpent : Sa-Sa était aux abonnés trahisons. (A méditer : le mot fidèle dans tous les sens du terme).

Au final, Sa-Sa et So-So n'étaient pas unis dans la vie, et donc encore moins dans la mort. Paix à leurs âmes respectives. Mais en avaient-ils ? C'est la question métaphysique du jour. Comme le dirait Homlet : "avoir ou ne pas avoir, telle est la question".

Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A ce qu'ils vivent heureux et aient beaucoup d'enfants ? Ce n'est pas du sérieux… Depuis quand les histoires d'amour finissent bien ? Revoyez vos classiques…


End file.
